The present invention relates to a portable exercise stepping stool with adjustable height.
Portable stepping stools become more and more popular as people lack time and place to exercise. By stepping on and off the stools in time to music or aerobic dance, people may both exercise their body and obtain an entertainment effect. The invention relates to an improved stepping stool which has a more sound structure and is adjustable in height.